Random ass Vampire fight based on a dream
by KageUchiha2310
Summary: DracxVampOC T cause of implied shit oneshot


I looked once more at the letter from my adoptive brother, reading out the message to myself quietly, "'I need help. Come to the Ruins across the lake from the Waterfront at the Imperial City. Tell no-one.' Hmm, something must be up..."

I burnt the letter with a small Fire Style Jutsu and ran towards the Waterfront, channeling chakra to my feet to enhance my speed. I shot past the residents of the Waterfront and jumped, fluctuating the chakra output from my feet as I landed on the still surface. I flew over the surface of the lake, my footsteps barely making ripples in the water. I quickly arrived at the entrance to the Ruins my adoptive brother and adoptive grandfather were in. I readied my Dai-Katana and opened the door.

I sliced down, ending the zombie's undead life, panting, "Fuck's sake... Fucking zombies..."

I looked towards the door that Eric and Grandpa Marcus were behind and cursed, 'Shit, I'm in no condition to fight a fucking Vampire.'

Gathering chakra into my legs, I leapt up onto the archway above the Vampire just as he turned around and stormed off. I waited a couple of minutes then jumped down. I knocked on the stone door, "Brother? Grandfather?"

I heard something scraping and the door swung open to reveal my brother, "Zara, my sister! About time-"

"Now now, Eric," Grandfather appeared from behind him, putting a hand on my brother's shoulder, "It is not the time for that. It is a pleasure to see you, Zara," He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I grinned and moved forward, hugging him, "It's nice to see you too, Grandfather. You haven't changed a bit."

We moved away and Grandfather smiled, "Sometimes being a Vampire has its advantages... Have you been keeping out of jail or did you get caught?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Heh, I might've been caught a few times. But I stole the stuff back."

Eric tapped his foot, "Can we close the door now?"

Grandfather nodded, "Yes, that would be a good idea. Come, Zara, lets get out of your brother's way."

He walked towards a table that had piles of books, loads of scrolls and paper everywhere. He sat down and motioned to the chair next to him. I sat down and Grandfather looked at me, "And how are your other guilds doing?"

"The Brotherhood is slowly flourishing but, as there will always be people who preform the Night Mother's ritual, we haven't run out of work. The Thieves Guild has a Guild hall now. That's where I sleep most of the time. The Fighters Guild are getting more recruits every day and the jobs keep flowing now that the Blackwood Company is gone. Blue Team is still reigning at the Arena and no one's successfully challenged me. How's the research going?"

"These ruins have so much untouched treasures that Eric's research was enhanced a couple of years, just by studying a few of them," Grandfather said, motioning to the far left corner where a couple of ancient weapons and tools were sitting, "Some of the weapons still have enchantments."

Three loud bangs sounded from the stone door startled me and I instinctively activated my basic Sharingan, "What the fuck was that, Eric?!"

"That would be the Vampire from earlier," Eric's stone grey eyes locked with mine, "He's been trying to get in for the past 6 hours."

"Well, isn't he a stubborn one. Any clue what he wants?" I said looking at Grandfather. He shook his head, "No. Vladislaus hasn't made any requests."

My gaze hardened slightly, "You know him, Grandfather?"

Eric spoke up, "Grandfather met him a few hundred years ago. According to Grandfather, Vlad used to live on Earth, where I come from, in a place called Transylvania. I've told you about him a couple of times. Count Dracula, remember? How he's here and why, we don't know."

The banging started again and a smooth voice, with what Eric said was a Romanian accent, drifted through the door, "Marcus, my old friend, why are you hiding? I just wish to talk."

"Vladislaus, your 'talk' is the same as my 'sport'."

Eric and I winced in unison, Grandfather's 'sport' was not a fun experience for those involved... Dracula's voice was heard again, "I will find a way in, Marcus, and when I do, your granddaughter is mine."

We stood there in silence then Eric spoke up, "He's gone."

I looked at Grandfather, "Now what?"

A serious look adorned his face as he addressed Eric and I, "One of you needs to kill him. Despite my physical youthfulness, my diet of animals and the occasional human has left me weak by Vampire standards. I can still kill a mortal with ease but against an average Vampire I would have no chance. Even these Cyrodillic curs could kill me."

I glanced at Eric then back at Grandfather, "I'll do it."

He gave me a solomn look then disappeared. My eyes widened in shock and pain as he appeared behind me and bit my jugular.

My vision darkened and I faintly heard Grandfather speak, "You need the strength."

I groaned as I sat up, placing a hand on my forehead, "Ugh, the fuck happened?"

"I'm sorry, Zara. But this was the only way you could've beaten him," Grandfather's voice brought my attention towards him and I frowned, "Could've warned me, Grandfather..."

I ran my tongue over my teeth, feeling my now pronounced canines, "Eric, open the door."

"No, Zara-!"

"You just woke up-!"

I held up my hand, "Look, I'm not going to wait. I'd like to just get it over and done with. Eric, open the door."

Eric looked at Grandfather who nodded, albeit reluctantly. I felt something warm flush over my body, it felt feral but controllable, barely...

As soon as the door opened, I shot out as fast as a bullet. The Feral feeling acted as a guide, showing the way to Dracula. I growled as I leapt the Vampire, knocking us both to the ground. He quickly flipped us so that he was above me, "Hello, my dear."

I roared and kicked him in the stomach, launching him away from me. I jumped up and crouched so that I was on all fours. I growled as he walked out of the wall nonchalantly. He brushed some dust off of his shoulder and smiled at me, "You are strong. Then again, you are a new-born."

I leapt at him again but this time he was ready. He moved to the side, grabbing the front of my hoodie and tossing me towards a pillar. I crashed through it and landed on an already broken pillar. Dracula appeared below me and I growled at him. He just laughed and I leapt away, trying to find some place where I could hide.

I stared at the wall in front of me in despair, "No... No no no... It can't be a dead end..."

Dracula's smooth voice from behind me made me freeze, "But it is, dear Zara. Now you have nowhere to run."

I whimpered and turned to face him, backing up slowly towards the left hand corner. He followed every step and my back hit the wall. He closed the distance between us, leaving only enough room for a magazine to fit between us. His right arm blocked my only chance of escape and he brought his other hand up to my face, "Calm down, I do not plan to hurt you, dear Zara."

The back of my neck started tingling and I panicked, pushing him away. He wasn't deterred though and closed the distance again, this time he hugged me to him, whispering in my ear, "Relax, dear Zara. Just relax. I will not harm you..."

As he continued to whisper in my ear, I felt all of the tension in my body flood away and I slumped against him. He moved my head up and to the side then started kissing my neck, "There will be more later, dear Zara. But only if you come with me."

Everything turned black.


End file.
